fbandccfandomcom-20200213-history
Refill Madness/Transcript
opens as the title card song plays. Fade up on Hank walking to a curb. He looks both ways then Boog drives by fast, making him spin. Close up of Boog, he drives his car past a pack of seagulls Boog: Woo! drives his car to the Frosty Mart and parks it. Close up on its license plate which shines; it says "BORN 2 BOP". Boog gets out of the car Boog: Hey, stay beautiful, Sandy! backwards into the store and blows three kisses I love her. the store... Lenny: Where have you been? Your shift started seven hours ago! Boog: Oh, yeah, that reminds me, I gotta leave early. Sandy's getting fitted for new mud flaps. jerky and walks away growls Oz: Hello? Some of us have a second life online to get back to? door alarm sounds, cut to Fanboy and Chum Chum doing military salutes. Fanboy has a briefcase on his head. Fanboy turns to Chum Chum, who takes the suitcase off his head. Fanboy gestures to have the briefcase back, and Chum Chum gives it to him. They march to the Frosty Freezy Freeze machine and turn towards each other. Fanboy opens the case, it shines Chum Chum: Ooh! up on the case, it has a rather dirty cup in it. Chum Chum takes the cup lid off, and Fanboy closes the case. Chum Chum puts the cup on the floor and both boys stand on it and pose. They sit under the spouts and press the levers, dispensing Frosty Freezy Freeze into their mouths. After that, they get off the cup, Chum Chum picks it up and Fanboy claps three times. The briefcase falls into his hands; he opens it, Chum Chum puts the cup back in, and Fanboy closes it. They turn towards the machine and salute, then turn around and march out, not before Chum Chum gives Lenny a dollar Lenny: Did you see those weirdos? Carrying that dumb Frosty Freezy Freeze cup around in a briefcase? chuckles Oz: Well, it is super valuable. Boog: What do you mean, val-u-able? Oz: It's from an old promotion the Frosty Mart ran: Unlimited free refills. Lenny: Unlimited free refills? They must not know what they have, or else they'd never leave. zooms in on him Can you imagine the horror? changes to a black and white setting of Lenny running away from floating Fanboys and Chum Chums, all holding cups Fanboy/Chum Chum: REFILL! REFILL! REFILL! REFILL! to reality, Lenny's glasses hit the counter, and he screams. Boog puts the glasses back on him, and he falls over Boog: So you think that cup would be worth money on the internets? Oz: Seriously? Sh-yeah. I would buy it myself, but I'm more of a mint condition guy. leaves Boog: If I sold that cup, I could finally buy Sandy one of those new in-dash burrito warmers. stands up, both get a surprised look on their faces Lenny/Boog: WE GOTTA GET THAT CUP! and Lenny bring in Fanboy and Chum Chum and place them on the counter Boog: Fellas. Why did you leave? Lenny: Say, I noticed you had an old cup in that briefcase. Fanboy: briefcase and opens it Oh, you mean Cuppy? up of the cup Yeah, he is the greatest. Chum Chum: Cuppy out Who wants cold beverages? bounces and begs Hmm, hmm? Ooh, dat's a good cup. Fanboy: We rescued him from a landfill. Isn't he c-ute? Lenny: Boog This is gonna be harder than I thought. bounces Chum Chum: Hmm? sniffs Oh, Cuppy, nose what did you roll in? Fanboy: I know; let's give him a bath. lick Cuppy for several seconds Fanboy: Hey, there's words under there. Lenny: We can't let them see those words. Fanboy: off part of the cup Fr-ee...free, yeah? and Lenny whimper, Fanboy licks some more Fanboy: Rrrrrreeee -- and Lenny grab their tongues Boog/Lenny: STOP! NO MORE LICKING! Fanboy: Huh? why not? Boog: Why not? Uh, cause...well, WHAT DO YOU CARE? Lenny: Because, uh...we forget to tell you about the Frosty Mart's exciting, new, uh...Cup Exchange Program! Chum falls down, Fanboy detaches his tongue Fanboy: Exciting? Well, that sounds exciting. tongue Lenny: Oh, it is. You trade us your old cup, and we give you this shiny brand-new one.] cuts to show three shiny cups on a shelf Lenny: Uh-huh? Cup exchange. nervously, holds out cup Fanboy: pause Trade our precious Cuppy for that? Ho-ho! Thanks, but no thanks. Lenny: out a larger cup How 'bout a large? and Chum Chum shake their heads Boog: another cup, but bigger How about an extra large? and Chum Chum shake their heads Lenny: bigger cup Extra-extra large? Boog: a bigger cup on his head Extra-extra largie-large? Chum pushes Boog away Lenny: a bigger cup How about a large extra-extra largie-large? Fanboy/Chum Chum: No deal. Boog: 'Doh! All right, you want to play hardball? I'm gonna go get our final offer. walks behind a shelf and digs through some trash. He rolls by on the biggest cup yet Boog: I give you: Cupzilla! OH, YEAH! 45 Gallons of bladder-busting refreshment! explodes like a geyser Yea-ea--ea-eah. Fanboy/Chum Chum: Wow!/Whooooaaaa. Fanboy: It's so big! Boog: It's so big, you could swim laps in it, baby! Lenny into the cup Lenny: Oh! Cold, cold, cold! Hoo-hoo! Fanboy: I thought Cupzilla was just a myth, but the legend is true. Lenny: shivering And it's yours! Just hand me your cup! Fanboy/Chum Chum: Frrrrosty Freezy Freeze... start to hand Lenny the cup. Close up of Lenny's face, we see the cup reflected in his glasses. Suddenly, the cup is replaced with Fanboy Fanboy: I don't know. can we see the large again? Lenny: AHHH! DON'T YOU WANT THE TRADE?!? Hank: behind Cupzilla I do! Cupzilla away And here's my old cup. throws a banana peel in Boog's face, then leaves whilst pushing Cupzilla and humming Lenny: Aah! I'm getting Frosty Bitey Bite! Chum Chum: Phew, that was close. We almost traded Cuppy. Fanboy: Cuppy Now don't you worry, boy. We'll never give you up. laugh Boog: Hey, you boys look like you could use a game. them Of Chimp Chomp! Chum Chum: We always look like that. Boog: All right then! Let's chomp some chimps, huh? the Chimp Chomp machine... Boog: See? How do you like that? I don't normally let strange hands touch my precious Chimp Chomp machine. Chum Chum: Oh, that reminds me. Maybe I should wash the caramel and peanut butter off my hands. said stickyness stretching between his hand and the game panel Boog: whimpers No, that's...that's okay. to outside the Frosty Mart Boog: around, sobbing I'm so sorry, Chimp Chomp! inside... Boog: Hey, Bug Eyes, why don't you go get us some hot dogs, huh? Chum Chum: eyes bulge Hot dogs? away Boog: Fanboy Okay, it's your turn. Now, why don't you place that cup right here while you play? up of Boog's face Fanboy: Okay. giggles, Fanboy stretches the cup past him and puts Cuppy on the panel of the Invaders game Boog: giggles Oh, you are mine now, cup! starts to reach for Cuppy, but puts his hand in a microwave instead Chum Chum: the microwave Hot dogs! Hot dogs! Get 'em while they're hot! Boog: looks at burning hand Hot! and runs around store, puts hand in relish dispenser and signs The ancient healing powers of relish. Game voice: You lose. Fanboy/Chum Chum: Yay! Fanboy: That was fun. jiggles Oop. Cuppy, in singsong voice Cuppy's feeling kind of full! I think he needs a walk-y! gets strapped to a leash then hops around, dripping Chum Chum: Cuppy, hold it till we get to the park. Cuppy's leash Fanboy: Thanks for the Chimp Chomp, Boog. Oh, I almost forgot. Boog a broken-off joystick, Boog sobs Whoo-hoo! wait for me! exits enters, he is frozen inside a freezy cube and is using skiing poles to move Lenny: I lost three toes. Tell me we got that cup. whimpers and shows the joystick. Lenny steps on Boog's foot, and he screams screen turns pink and breaks to reveal Chum Chum carrying Cuppy in a baby sling. Fanboy flutters down and ties a pig balloon to Cuppy. They walk down the sidewalk, Boog and Lenny are in Sandy next to them Boog: So here's the plan. They put the cup in the cup holder, and... a cup in a cup holder, which slides in and its compartment closes bada-bing, bada-boom! The cup is ours! laugh That's good, right? Sandy to Fanboy and Chum Chum Hey, boys. Need a lift? Fanboy: Yeah, I'm guessing a "lift" is some new form of wedgie, so we're gonna pass. Boog: No, I'll give you a ride in my car. Chum Chum: You'd let us ride in Sandy? Fanboy: Come on, Chum Chum! We can finish our contest later! Lenny: What was your contest? Fanboy: Seeing who can step in the most gum. Fanboy/Chum Chum: in the car with gum on their feet Yaaaaay! Boog: Uh, tell me you're not getting gum on the carpet. Fanboy: Nope. and Chum Chum stretch gum on feet It's all on the seats. grumbles Lenny: Uh, say, fellas. If you like, we can put that cup in the cup holder for ya. Chum Chum: Look, Cuppy. A special seat just for you. starts to reach Cuppy out to the cup holder, but abruptly stops Chum Chum: Hey, it's Oz! and Boog grumble Fanboy: Oz cross the street Hey, Oz, can we give you a ride? Oz: Well, I've already walked my thirty steps for the day. What the heck? car door Comin' in! in, squishing Lenny to the window If you can just scoot over a little, yeah, here we go -- over here. Boog: Hey, hey, watch where you're -- butt leans against him, he screams Oz: ...sure are snug, let me just use a little grease from this chicken. There we go! pants With room to spare. bucket of chicken So what's up? pants Boog: annoyed Anyone else you'd like to pick up?! three are eating chicken Fanboy: Well, now that you mention it. grumbles to a close up of a traffic light which turns red. Cut to Fanboy Fanboy: Thanks for giving all our friends a ride! out and pan upwards to show the car is crowded with thousands of Fanboy and Chum Chum's friends Chum Chum: Yeah, and taking us out for ice cream. eat their ice cream, some of Fanboy's spills on the floor Boog: laugh No prob. Hey, idea. What do you say, we put the CUP in the CUP holder now? Fanboy: Oh, yeah, I was gonna do that, wasn't I? Just let me -- grunts Can't seem to pull my arm free. grunts Hey, has anyone seen my hand? Chum Chum: There it is. out of Sandy, the roof is jam-packed Fanboy: Oh, it is way up there. up of Cuppy Huh, maybe we should just keep it where it is. Lenny: muffled Just...pass it...down! Fanboy: Oooookay! Comin' right down! long sequence of everyone passing Cuppy down begins Lenny: Aaaah...come on... moans Boog: then frowns Come on! mutters continues to be passed everywhere Lenny: indistinctly Boog: worryingly still continues to be passed Boog: grunts seagull suddenly grabs Cuppy and flies it back to the top Lenny: No! and bangs head Boog: groans Come on! rolls by on Brenda Fanboy: Ahem. Little help. of Brenda's claws stretches up and grabs Cuppy, then brings him safely back down Fanboy: Thanks, Janitor Poopatine! Chum Chum: Poop! up on the traffic light, it turns green. Poopatine dashes off and Sandy slowly drives Sandy... Fanboy: Oh, Cuppy. Time to get you in a nice, safe, cup holder. music plays; Fanboy slowly stretches out his arms, reaching for the cup holder. Boog and Lenny squeal and plead; close up of Boog; he gets dollar symbols in his eyes. Close up of Lenny; he has the same sequence as Boog except he has pictures of Fanboy and Chum Chum with prohibition signs over them. Close up of the cup holder, Fanboy puts Cuppy in it, it slides into the compartment, and it closes Boog: Whoo! We did it! and Lenny do a French Fries handshake Oh, yeah! hold hands I'm rich! punches Lenny Yeah, baby! hug Yeah, baby! Stop hugging me. Oz: Uh, I'm curious. Were you planning on applying the brake, before we crash into the Frosty Mart? music plays again; the car is about to crash into the Frosty Mart. We see a perspective of the car about to crash. Lenny and Boog scream, followed by everyone else. Scene changes to say "CRASH!". A dust cloud fills the screen and a tire comes out of it. When it fades, it shows Oz and Fanboy and Chum Chum's friends riding away on the wheel rods. Sandy has crashed into the front of the Frosty Mart to the inside of the Frosty Mart, Sandy is ruined. Fanboy, Chum Chum and Boog peek out. Boog is dizzy; Lenny comes out of the hood. Both get out Boog: My car! sobs Sandy, honk if it hurts! gives out a weak honk and one of her headlights pops out Boog: Oh, sweetie, I'm so sorry! Sandy Lenny: Oh, look at the store! I'm gonna get fired! Or worse, I'm not! Fanboy: he and Chum Chum cower Cuppy? Where's Cuppy? compartment opens and slides out, and Cuppy jumps out Fanboy/Chum Chum: Cuppy! lands in a janitorial bucket. Close up of Cuppy; his dirt melts off, revealing the words "UNLIMITED FREE REFILLS". Fanboy and Chum Chum's reflections appear in the water Chum Chum: Hey, he's clean! Fanboy: We can read it now. Cuppy out and reads "Unlimited"... and Lenny cower and chatter Fanboy: "Free"... zooms to Lenny and Boog who stare in horror. Zoom out as they run away from floating Fanboys and Chum Chums with cups. Boog and Lenny scream Fanboy/Chum Chum: REFILL! REFILL! REFILL! REFILL! REFILL! REFILL! REFILL! REFILL! to black Category:Transcripts